


The Halloween Tradition (5 Drabbles)

by CL_Avery



Series: Oneshots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Lily Evans Potter Dies, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CL_Avery/pseuds/CL_Avery
Summary: The staff at Hogwarts get drunk and stupid. But is there more to it?
Relationships: Irma Pince/Severus Snape
Series: Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729282
Kudos: 1





	The Halloween Tradition (5 Drabbles)

**Author's Note:**

> The usual disclaimers apply. This is fan fiction and I do not claim to own the Harry Potter universe or any of the characters or places that appear in the original books. Warning: includes some suggestive themes.

**1986**

It was the morning after the Hogwarts Halloween Feast, nineteen-eighty-six. Irma Pince woke up in a bed that was not her own. Someone held her in a tight embrace. It was Severus Snape. Her head was spinning. She had too much to drink. She was desperately trying to remember how she ended up there. They were in the staff room. He looked out of sorts. She wanted to show him a rare book to cheer him up. They shared a drunken kiss. Irma sighed. Things happen at a boarding school, she thought to herself. No one can expect us to live here like monks.

**1987**

Irma spent the whole year pretending that nothing had happened between her and Severus. A drunken mistake with a man half her age, she kept telling herself. Still, she found herself standing in front of the door to his office exactly a year later. She was clutching a note in Severus' handwriting in her hand. He wanted to see her after the feast. She stood there for a long time. There was a lot to think about. Such dalliance was silly for some her age. If the others found out, it would cause a scandal. But she could not resist, so she knocked.

**1988**

Halloween was finally here. Irma had been looking forward to it for some months now. Whenever she saw Severus, her heart had skipped a beat. She was beginning to care for him. She noticed every little smile, every touch. The Halloween Feast had never seemed longer. At last, she was sitting in Severus' rooms in Hogwarts. She was watching him intently and noticed a profound sadness about him. "Severus, if you ever needed anyone to talk to." She whispered. Severus said nothing. Instead, he took out a vial from his desk and drained the yellow potion within it. In an instant, huge grin appeared on his face. He kissed her.

**1989**

A year had passed, and Irma was staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep. Maybe they could finally make a real go of it. Make it more than just a little Halloween tradition. Suddenly, she heard a sob. It was Severus. "Lily." He whispered. It struck her. He was close with Lily Evans, she remembered that. She died on Halloween. He just did not want to be alone. "Severus. I heard you cry last night. Was this always about Lily?" Irma asked him in the morning. Severus turned away. "Please leave." He muttered. Irma took few steps away and then looked back at him. "This is it, isn't it?" She asked. There was no response.

**1990**

Irma had been unable to get Severus out of her head all year. He deserved to be happy again and she wanted to save him. But he was avoiding her. Often, he was outright cold. Irma spent the entirety of the Halloween Feast glancing towards him. She still had hope. The few times she managed to catch his eye, there was nothing. His gaze was completely empty. It was not going to happen. For the first time in years, she went back to spend the Halloween night in her room. She felt very alone and wished with all her heart that she could turn back time and never ask about him about Lily.


End file.
